Sad Beginnings and Happy Endings
by sunshinebananas
Summary: What means more, love...or friendship? Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and the others struggle to find themselves and each other during senior year at Tree Hill High.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch Time at Tree Hill High

"Can I talk to you Luke?" Brooke walked over and sat down at his table.  
"What do you want Brooke? I thought we were done with this." Lucas looked up from a slice of pizza and glared at her.  
"I know and I'm sorry that I was mad at you. It's just...I wanted to ask you something. I..." she hesitated.  
"What? Just say what you mean and don't mess anything up anymore than it is."  
"Luke, I wanted to ask you how you felt when you thought we were having a baby." Brooke frowned, as if she wanted to take the question back.  
Lucas set his pizza down and stared at her. "God, Brooke, I don't know." Brooke stared back and he blinked and looked down. "We're not having a baby, so it doesn't matter what I thought or think."  
Looking at him for a few more seconds, Brooke sighed and got up. "See you around." She said, and started to walk away.  
"Brooke, wait!" She stopped and looked back at Lucas. "Why did you ask me that?" he wondered.  
Brooke just shook her head and said, "It's nothing."  
Just then, the bell rang, and everyone headed back into the school. Lucas tried to follow Brooke, but she was lost in the crowd.

Tree Hill High, after school

"Hales, today Brooke asked me what I felt when I thought she was pregnant." Lucas was walking with Haley in the parking lot.  
"What did you say? Oh, Luke don't tell me you got into a fight again. I am so sick of you two, I do not need this right now." Haley stuck her hand on her hip and made a face at him.  
Laughing, Lucas replied "No I just told her that I didn't know...and then I asked her why she asked me that. But she said it was nothing." Haley looked up at him to see him frowning.  
"God Luke, suspect the worst, why don't you. It probably is nothing. You know Brooke, she just likes attention."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Lucas turned and stuck his tongue out at her. Haley playfully punched him in the arm.

"You big butthead!"  
"Butthead? That's the best you got?"  
They stopped walking when they saw Nathan standing by his car. He leaned over to give Haley a kiss, and she glared at Lucas. "We will finish this later, Lucas Scott."

"Well look who it is, the great Brooke Davis." Haley said as Brooke walked into Karen's Cafe. Brooke tried to speak, but Haley was quicker. "What was that baby talk with Lucas?"  
Brooke rolled her eyes. "Great, he told you."  
"Yeah, he told me, now what was it? I thought you two were over. You were the one who broke up with him, in case you don't remember." Haley put the cloth down she was using to clean the counter, and placed her full attention on Brooke.  
"I don't know Haley. I guess I just miss him is all. I was confused when I broke up with him, Peyton really screwed me over." Brooke fidgeted, uncomfortable with the conversation.  
"You miss him? You miss him!? You told him that you stopped missing him! Make up your mind!"  
"Make up my mind? He's the one who tried to get me back, and now he's all over Peyton, who is the reason we broke up in the first place."  
"Brooke! Forget about Peyton for five seconds! God, you frustrate me!" Haley sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. "Listen, do whatever, I have to work now. But promise that you won't hurt Lucas again...please, for me?"  
"Hales, you know me, I would have done anything for him."  
"I'll take that as a yes. It's as close as I'll get from you. So...friends?" Haley stuck out her hand as a peace offering. Brooke glanced at it, and blew her a kiss instead.  
"Friends." Brooke sauntered out of the cafe, leaving Haley to think about what she had said.

Nathan and Haley's apartment

Nathan looked up as the door opened, and his beautiful wife stepped in. Smiling, she walked to him, and reached up for a kiss. "Hey."  
"Hey. I look like crap, don't I?"  
Confused, Nathan stammered, "Uhhh...you never look like crap to me. What's wrong.?"  
"It was a busy day at the cafe. Since Deb's not there anymore, we've been swamped."  
Nathan wrapped his arms around her, and she breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. "Listen, I'm sorry about my mom. She knows she has a problem, and she doesn't know how to deal with that, exactly. It's a rough time for her."  
"Yeah, well, her rough time has turned into our rough time."  
Nathan looked down at Haley, thinking about what she had said to Lucas today after school. "Haley, what were you talking to Lucas about?"  
"What? Oh, that. We were talking about Brooke."  
"Aha. Brooke."  
"Yeah. But that's not what I want to talk about now..."  
"Hmmmm...and what do you want to talk about?" Nathan smirked.  
Grabbing his hand, Haley pulled him toward their room, "Follow me and maybe you'll find out."

"Luke, you look distracted, what's up?" Peyton looked concerned as she glanced up from a magazine.  
Lucas looked up from his computer. "What? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about something Brooke said." Lucas paused. "Hey Peyt, were you happy when everyone thought me and Brooke were having a baby?"  
"Yeah! Totally!" Peyton was lying her off, and she knew it, but she would have done anything to see the smile he gave her. "So did you have a good day at school?" She said, quickly getting the subject off Brooke.  
"Sure, lunch was a little weird, but other than that, it was OK."  
"What happened at lunch?"  
Lucas thought back to the conversation between him and Brooke and decided not to tell Peyton about it. "Some guys got into a fight, that's all."  
Peyton arched an eyebrow, not quite believing his story, but she decided to drop it. "Well, I must be off. I'm meeting Derek somewhere." She set the magazine down and hopped off the bed.  
"Alright, girlie, but be more careful with your new found brother this time."  
"Don't worry, I will." Peyton winked at him, and headed for the door.

Brooke and Rachel's house

"So...party?" Rachel leaned over and stuck her face in Brooke's.  
Brooke looked up, "What?"  
"Ummm, a party? This weekend? I want to have one here? As in our house? Ever since you broke up with Nick, you've just been...sitting."  
"I don't know, Rachel. Maybe I just need a little more time."  
"No, you don't. What you need is some boys! Come on, we are having a party, and we are going shopping!" Rachel grabbed Brooke's hand, and pulled her off the bed.  
"Wait! I'm not ready! I need..." she trailed off as Rachel grabbed her purse and pulled Brooke out the door.

Later at the house

"So do you think this was a good idea?" Rachel asked Brooke  
"Hell yeah! I am totally listen to you everytime you suggest something. This is so what I needed. Nick is history baby! Whoooo!"  
"And look, I have a present for you! Don't say I never do anything for you." Rachel laughed as she looked over Brooke's shoulder at someone who had just walked in. Brooke turned around to see Lucas looking glancing around.

"Brooke." Lucas said, giving her a small smile.  
Brooke whipped around and looked at Rachel. Rachel made a "sorry" face, and walked off, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.  
"Sooo...what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, fishing for a conversation.  
"I kind of live here." Brooke said, clearing her throat.  
"Oh, yeah, dumb question. I knew that. So how was the fashion show?"  
"It was good. Mouth came by to help me."  
"You could have called me you know."  
Brooke was silent for a minute, "I wanted to give you some space."  
"I needed some."  
"Listen, Lucas, I want us to be friends. I miss you."  
"Well, how bout I go get us a drink?"  
"I'd like that." Lucas stuck out his arm, and Brooke took it, smiling up at him.

"Soooo...how's it going?" Rachel walked up to Brooke and hip checked her. "I saw you and Lucas over there, with the arm holding. Am I good or what?"  
Brooke laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, ok fine, you're the best."  
"I know." Rachel called over her shoulder as she spotted several guys that had just walked in.

"You ok?" Derek asked Peyton.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Really? Because this is a party, and aren't you supposed to have fun at those?"  
"I am. Can't you see that this is my party face?"  
"Is this about Lucas and Brooke?"  
"No way! She can have him for all I care."  
"Come on, Peyton, I can tell by now when you're lying. Did you tell him?"  
"No...I wanted to, but when he showed up, Brooke just grabbed him and walked off."  
"Don't worry, baby sis, you'll get your chance."  
Peyton turned to look Derek in the eyes, "Do you really think so?"

"Happy." Lucas shouted over the music.  
Brooke stopped dancing and looked at him, "What?" she shouted back.  
"I said happy!"  
"I know, but what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Hold on! Let's go outside! I can barely hear you!" Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her onto the front porch. "That's better. I said I was happy because you asked me how I felt when I thought we were you know..."  
Brooke looked stunned. "Ohh...wow."  
"I mean, at first, I was scared, because, you know, we are in high school, but then I thought about it, and I thought that it would have been cool if we had a kid. Well, that was before I found out it was Haley."  
"Lucas, I don't know what to say. But I'm glad that you told me." Brooke glanced at her watch, "Listen, I have to be somewhere, something with Clothes before Bros. But maybe we can talk later." She stepped inside to grab her car keys and purse, and when she walked out again, Lucas was still standing there. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"You forgot something."  
"I did? What?"  
"This." Lucas leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Go, I'll talk to you later." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked inside.

Waiting Room, Hospital

Haley bit her lip, nervous. She jiggled her leg, not wanting to sit still.  
"Are you ok?" Nathan asked, and grabbed his wife's hand.  
"Yeah, it's just this is the first, like, officially baby visit. I went to the doctor before, with Brooke, but now you're here, and I want our baby to be ok. Do you think we should ask what sex the baby is? Because then we could..."  
"Whoa! Slow down, you're rambling. Everything's fine. Just remember, it's the same as last time. You can even pretend I'm Brooke if you want! Although, that could get a little awkward after a while."  
Haley smiled, "No, I want you to be here. I love you."  
"I love you too, no matter what." Nathan kissed her, and she felt as though everything would be all right.

Lucas' House

"I thought we were 'over this'! What do you want me to tell you?!" Lucas yelled.  
"The truth Lucas! What is going on between you and Peyton?" Brooke said.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? We are just friends! I forgave you for Chris Keller, why can't you let this go?" Frustrated, Lucas ran his hands through his hair.  
Brooke froze, then looked away, fishing for the right thing to say. "Because..." She said, her voice catching, "Chris didn't love me."  
Lucas looked dumbfounded, "What did you say?" he whispered.  
"She loves you Luke. She's in love with you, and there's nothing I can do about it, believe me, I tried. That's what I can't let go." Brooke began to cry, "I'm so confused. I found out that my best friend is a back-stabbing , and I lost my boyfriend, and I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Brooke...you didn't lose me, I'm right here." Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "When you broke up with me, I tried so hard to get you back, you know."  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "I was so sure I was doing the right thing, but now...now I have no idea."  
"Maybe you need some time to figure that out." Lucas said, breaking their hug.  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
"So, for now...friends."  
"Friends."

Brooke shot up in bed, gasping. Rachel cracked open an eye, "What?"  
"Nothing, just a dream." Brooke flopped back down.  
"Whatever." Rachel rolled over and went back to sleep, while Brooke stared at the ceiling.

Tree Hill High

"Hey" Lucas called as he ran to catch up with Brooke. "What's wrong? You look tired."  
"Huh? Oh, just a dream I had last night."  
"What was it about?"  
"I told you something that I shouldn't have...about Peyton." She looked at him, worried.  
"What was it?"  
Brooked opened her mouth, and was about to say something, but then she saw something behind Lucas, "If you want to know, ask her yourself." Brooke turned on her heel and left, heading to first period.  
"What was that about?" Peyton asked, coming up behind Lucas.  
"Oh, hey. I don't know. Just Brooke being Brooke I guess. Wanna go?" He put his arm around her and they walked down the hallway.

Tree Hill High, after a basketball game

"Annnnndddd the Ravens win!" Mouth finished his commentary and turned of the microphone. A shadow fell on him, and he looked up to see Rachel.  
"Hi Mouth. We won again!" She said, shaking her pom poms in his face. "So there's a party on the beach tonight, are you there?"  
"Uhhh, I don't know, maybe if Gigi wants to go."  
Clenching her jaw, Rachel smiled tightly, "So I'll see you there. Bye." She walked over to Brooke and Haley. "Uggg," she sighed, "I DO NOT like Gigi."  
Haley raised an eyebrow, "Why, because now Mouth is taken and you want him? Hmmm, that sounds so familiar."  
Rachel made a "you're so funny" face at her, and walked away.  
"God, I hate her." Haley said, turning to Brooke.  
"Give her a chance, you never know."  
"She tried to steal my husband! And, let me remind you, several of your boyfriends."  
"Yeah, but she's been ok lately. Just, take it easy on her. Or at least, easier than you are, OK?"  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Fine. As long as you keep her away from Nathan."  
"I'll try. Besides, she wants Mouth now. That should keep her busy for a while."

Peyton's House

"I _love _you. _I _love you. I love you?" Peyton paced around her freshly painted room, wishing the words could just come to her. "Lucas Scott, I, Peyton Sawyer, am in love with you." She sighed and sat down hard on the bed. She turned to her computer and went online. Switching on her webcam, she faced it and began to talk. "So for all of you watching this, you are about to see history in the making. Derek, I want to thank you for all that you've done for me, from saving me from the other Derek, to teaching me to be strong and face my fears. This is for you, my brother. To Brooke Davis, my ex-best friend, all I have to say to you is, go Brooke yourself. To Lucas Scott, my Superman, you have always been there for me. True to your nickname, you have saved my life more than once. Even though I dated your brother, you were always the one who cared. Lucas..." Peyton paused and took a deep breath, "Lucas I love you."

Tree Hill High

Brooke stalked up to Peyton and Lucas, who were standing in the parking lot. "You know, I was just thinking about maybe trying to fix us when I saw your podcast." She spat at Peyton. "Thanks for being such a great friend."  
"Whatever, Brooke. Did you not hear the part about me not caring what you think? Maybe your ego is affecting your hearing."  
"Whoa! Guys, it's ok!" Lucas stepped between them, not wanting a fight to break out, "Brooke what's wrong with the podcast?"  
"You didn't see it?" Peyton asked, sounding disappointed.  
"Oh, you should Lucas, you'll find it very interesting." Brooke started to walk away, but turned around to face Peyton, "." She then smirked and walked away.  
Peyton stared after her, her mouth open, eyes burning. "I am going to kill her, I swear!"  
"Peyt, calm down! Just ignore it. She'll be fine in a while, she just gets worked up over things. I'll have to watch it tonight to see what she's so mad about."

Raven's Game

The fans were shouting, the players were sweating, and the Ravens were winning. Nathan took a deep breath, raised his arms, and nailed the winning shot.  
"Oh! And that's another win for the Ravens!" Mouth said from his commentator's booth.  
The cheerleaders erupted, shaking their pompoms, and bouncing up and down. They swarmed onto the court, eager to congratulate the team.  
Haley was grinning and looking for Nathan. Her smiled faltered and she stopped dead, wobbling on her feet. Brooke, seeing her, called out.  
"Haley? What's wrong? Hales? Haley!" Haley began to fall, and would have hit her head on the floor, had Brooke not caught her. "Oh my God! Help! Somebody please!" Beginning to panic, Brooke saw Mouth and screamed for him to get Nathan.  
Nathan was peering over the crowed, looking for Haley. Instead, he saw Mouth running toward him. "You have to come quick! Something's happened to Haley!" Shocked into silence, Nathan followed Mouth until they reached Brooke, who was cradling his wife on the floor.  
"Stay with him, I'm going to get help." She said to Mouth, and disappeared. She reached Lucas and pulled him to the sideline where he could hear her. "Luke...something happened, I don't know, you have to call an ambulance. It's Haley, she just fainted!" She left to check on Haley  
Lucas pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911. "Hello? I'm at Tree Hill High School, and there's a pregnant girl here who isn't conscious! No one knows what happened! Please, you have to help me!"

The Hospital

Rachel sat in the waiting room with everybody else, and the tense silence filled the air. She was chewing gum, and it suddenly seemed like her chewing was the loudest thing in the world, and she snapped her mouth shut. Bored, she looked up to see Mouth walking towards her.  
"Nathan said they still don't know anything." Mouth said as he sat down next to her.  
Rachel thought for a minute, "I thought you hated me. For, you know, the Gigi thing. I didn't mean to...interfere." She made an apologetic face.  
"I could never hate you Rachel."  
"Thanks. You know, I don't deserve someone like you." Mouth was so nice to her, and that made her think about how she had treated Haley. She regretted kissing Nathan that night, and she regretted not making more of an effort to be friends, since she seemed to mean so much to Nathan.  
Mouth watched Rachel think, and and saw that, despite their bad history, Rachel really was concerned about Haley. Mouth hadn't seen this side to her before, and it was a nice change.

The hospital

"Hi!" Gigi popped up next to Mouth, who was standing by the vending machines.  
"Gigi! What are you doing here?" Mouth asked, surprised.  
"I heard about what happened to Haley, and I wanted to come by to see if she was OK. And I wanted to see you, of course." She grinned, and slipped her arm into his.  
"So far no one knows anything. We're just waiting. We got hungry, so I volunteered to get some snacks."  
"You didn't want to see me too?" She pouted.  
"No! Of course I did...but Gigi, I've been thinking."  
"That's my Mouth! You're always thinking." She reached up and tapped his forehead.  
"I really like you Gigi, and I've had a great time with you, but I don't think that it's working. I'm sorry." He bit his lip, waiting for her response.  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure what to say. "I don't understand! I thought things were going great! Is there something wrong with me?" She had tears in her eyes now, and Mouth would have done anything to make them go away.  
" There's nothing wrong with you! You're awesome! But I think maybe I rushed into this without think about if I was really over someone else. If I'm not, I wouldn't want to let this go too far, and then hurt you."  
She nodded, and although she still had tears in her eyes, she smiled at him. "I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't want you to be confused if you were with me. Maybe I'll get another chance. If you have this figured out in a while, we'll have to see what happens!"  
"That would be great."

The Hospital

"Peyton..." Brooke was sitting next to her, and Peyton wasn't sure when Brooke had gotten there.  
"What do you want?"  
"Do..uh...did Lucas see the podcast?" Brooke asked, chewing on her lip.  
"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?"  
Brooke watched her, forehead creased with worry, "Because it's not my place to ask. Lucas it not my boyfriend anymore." She looked at Peyton intently, "I don't know what I'm supposed to think about you...You were supposed to be my best friend, but I don't think best friends are supposed to love other people's boyfriends."  
"Do you honestly think that if I had a choice, I would have picked Lucas?"  
Brooke threw up her hands in desperation, "Yes! That's the problem! I do, even though you a. dated his brother, b. were best friends with his girlfriend, and c. were supposedly in love with one of his teammates!"  
"Jake and I and Nathan and I were over a long time ago Brooke, you know that. I liked Lucas before he even met you!"  
"I don't care! You never acted on it until it was too late! He picked me! He loved me!"  
"You broke up with him. That means he's free to pick whoever he wants."  
Brooke glared angrily at her, "You know, I broke up with him because of you Peyton."  
Peyton stared back, surprised.  
"I don't know if it was jealousy, or insecurity, or maybe I was trying to be a good friend, even though I hated you. I wanted to give him the chance to pick you. I thought maybe if you loved him, he loved you back, and I was just...in the way."  
"You did that for me?" Peyton whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah I did. Peyton I miss you. I don't know how to show it, or if I should even try. I hated that I let a boy come between us, but every time I thought about you and him kissing, the person I hated more was you." Brooke was crying now.  
"I told you that I was sorry, that I would back off if you really did love him. What more do you want me to say?" Peyton sobbed, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
"I'll always love him, even if we're not together. You have to understand that."  
Peyton squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Brooke...there's something I need to tell you. Go Brooke yourself, best friend."  
Brooke laughed through her tears, and grabbed Peyton. "I love you too ." They hugged, and for the first time in a long time, Peyton thought everything might be ok.

The Hospital

Nathan stood by the door to Haley's room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell him something, anything. He heard the door open and looked up, wanting to catch a glimpse of her. Instead, the doctor appeared and waved him in.  
Haley was awake, and although she was still pale, she looked much better than when she had lain crumpled on the floor. She smiled at him.  
"Hey," he smiled back, "How are you doing?"  
"Me? I'm fine." She started to get up to give him a kiss, but quickly sat back down. "Whoa. Maybe you should come to me. Standing, not such a good idea."  
Nathan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried. You are ok, right? And the baby's ok?"  
"Yes, we're both fine."  
"She passed out from stress." The doctor interjected.  
Haley made a 'whoops' face, "I guess with the cafe, the baby, cheerleading, school, babysitting, and tutoring I overdid it."  
"She can go home in a short while, but I'd advise you to do whatever you can to ease her load."  
"I'm gonna go out and tell everyone that you're ok. I'll be right back, don't worry. Can she have visitors?" Nathan turned to the doctor.  
"Of course."  
Nathan went into the hallway, and ran into the waiting room. "She's ok!"  
Everyone breathed sighs of relief and began talking at once. "What happened? Is the baby ok? When will she go home?"  
Nathan held up his hand to get everyone's attention, "She's awake, and she's allowed visitors. I don't know about you, but I'm going to see my wife."

Peyton's House  
(Italics is flashback)

Peyton sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened at Lucas' house.  
_Lucas looked up from his computer to see Peyton framed in his doorway. "Hey," she said, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah, come on in." He gestured to the bed, and she sat down on it.  
"Luke," she said, rubbing her hands on her legs nervously. "Do you remember that day you were talking to Brooke, and she got mad at something I did?"  
"There were a lot of those days, Peyt, which one?" He asked jokingly.  
"She told you to ask me yourself."  
"Ah. Yeah, I remember."  
"She was mad about my podcast that day. I said something about you in it."  
"Can I see it?" Lucas asked, now curious.  
"I was trying to avoid saying this to you by filming that podcast, but now that I'm here, I want to tell you." She swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of her throat, while he waited. "I love you Lucas."  
"That's all you said? I love you too, Peyton."  
"No, you don't understand. This is what I told Brooke at the wedding. This is why she was mad at me, and this is what I need you to know." She took a deep breath, "I love you, Lucas Scott. I'm in love with you. When I asked you who you wanted standing next to you when your dreams came true, I was hoping you would say me."  
"Peyton..." Lucas said, in shock, "I didn't know..I mean, when did you...why now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I was afraid." She stepped closer to him, and looked into his eyes. They came together slowly, until their lips met. Peyton had been wanting this for so long, and kissing him felt so good. After a minute, Lucas stepped back.  
"You mean the world to me, Peyton, but I don't feel the way I used to about you. That kiss just now, I wanted to see if I still did, but I don't. I'm so sorry Peyton, I have to go." He left her, standing in his room, with tears streaming down her cheeks."  
_Alone in her house now, Peyton began to cry again. She heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see Brooke.  
"Hey, how's it going?" Seeing that Peyton was crying, Brooke sat down next to her and held her hands.  
"I did it." Peyton swallowed and turned to face Brooke. "I told Lucas I loved him."  
Brooke blinked, "And you're crying because...?"  
"Because he doesn't want to be with me." she sniffed.  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Brooke looked at her with concern.  
"A couple weeks ago, I went to the River Court and asked him who he wanted by his side when his dreams came true." Peyton looked at the floor, "He said you."  
"What? Why would you tell me that?"  
"Because all I wanted was for him to say my name. I guess I'm not surprised. Every time we tried to be together, it didn't work out. Maybe it's because he's meant to be with someone else." She turned back to Brooke, who was staring at her. "Brooke, I want to tell you how glad I am that you're my friend. I don't know how I would have even begun to deal with this if it wasn't for you."  
Brooke raised one corner of her mouth, brining out the dimple in her cheek. "I don't think I need to tell you that I will be here for you. Boys can be dumb sometimes, and I don't want one to come between us again."

"Knock knock." Brooke said from the doorway of Lucas' room.  
"How do you keep getting in here?" Lucas said, a look of amusement on his face.  
"Found the hide-a-key." She said, holding it up. "So guess what."  
"Hmmmm?" he said, looking up.  
"Peyton and I are...ok again. We talked at the hospital."  
"Really? Brooke, that's great!"  
"We also talked about the podcast. And what happened when she was at your house."  
"Brooke, I didn't mean to..."  
"No, it's ok." She interrupted, "We're not together, you're allowed to kiss whoever you want." She looked at him for a minute, "She also told me that you said I was the person you wanted standing next to you when your dreams came true. Did you mean that?"  
"Of course I did. We have a past, and nothing can erase that. What would I be without you?"  
"Don't you mean what would you be without Peyton? If you don't love her, why are you always with her? Like on my birthday, at the mall?"  
"You saw us?"  
"I thought maybe she would be there...and she was. With you."  
"She came to me that day and told me about what you did on your birthdays. She was trying to help me get you back."  
"Oh." she bit her lip, "I broke up with you because I knew she loved you. I thought that maybe I was just holding you back from her."  
"I would have loved to hear Peyton tell me that she loved me, once upon a time. But that was before I met you. This is now, Brooke. I gave up on Peyton and I a long time ago."  
"You gave up, you never said you stopped wanting her."  
"I told you I was the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You, not Peyton."  
"Yeah, I've heard that before. I'll be seeing you." She turned to leave.  
Lucas thought back to the night he had said that to Peyton. He had let her get away, but he was not about to lose Brooke. "Wait."  
She turned, "What?"  
"I am the guy for you, Brooke. I love you."

Lucas' House

"Y'know, it would be nice if you said something, instead of just standing there and making me feel like an idiot."  
Brooke gaped, "Oh my God."  
"That's it? All you can say is oh my God? Give me something here." Lucas sagged.  
"Well, what do you want me to say?"  
"You could say that you feel the same way. Or anything besides oh my God." he shrugged.  
"I...I can't." Brooke said quietly.  
Lucas was silent.  
"Lucas, my best friend just told you that she loved you. If I did this, what kind of friend would that make me? And besides, I don't want to be your rebound."  
"My rebound from you?"  
"No," she softly explained, "I can't know if you're telling the truth or if you're just trying to reach out for someone, since you couldn't give Peyton what she wanted."  
"That's just it. Peyton made me realize that I need to tell you. I don't want to lose you again, Brooke. Can't you just give me something?"  
"I can't promise anything. The only thing I can say is that we'll just have to wait and see where this leads us."  
"I guess I'll have to accept that."  
"Yeah," Brooke said with a small smile, "But don't expect much."

Tree Hill High

"So I heard what happened with Peyton...and what happened with Brooke. You ok?" Haley said.  
"Yeah." Lucas slid his arm around Haley, "I made an out of myself, didn't I?"  
"No...Weellll, maybe. The point is, you told them how you really feel. If they don't know when how to handle it, let them handle it. You can't help who you love." she shrugged. Spotting her husband, she smiled, "Case in point. Nathan? Star basketball player. Me? Total nerd. But it works, cuz we love each other."  
Nathan walked up to them, "Hey, man, that's my wife you've got your arm around." He said playfully.  
Lucas held his hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, you win. Peace out." He turned into a classroom.  
Haley wrinkled her nose, and cocked her head, "Did he really just say peace out?"  
"Maybe he's been spending too much time with Skills."

Rachel and Brooke's House

Rachel sighed, and blew her bangs out of her face. She was restless, and she grabbed her phone, sat on her bed, and dialed Bevin. She stopped, remembering a night when she had done almost the same thing, only before Bevin could answer the phone, Rachel had been interrupted by a knock on the door. In the doorway, there had been a boy with a movie. Rachel smiled, remembering that he had brought "Say Anything". The lights had gone out, and he had tried to kiss her. She had told him that if he was mean, then girls would like him. He had told her that he didn't want to be mean, and that one day he would meet someone he wouldn't have to be mean to. And he had, and now Rachel was left with no one. No Cooper, no Nathan, no Lucas, and no Mouth.

Karen's Cafe

Karen heard the bell on the door ring and looked up to see who had come in. When she saw Dan, she went back to cleaning the counter. "Oh, it's you."  
"Karen, please. We had a perfectly nice time at the banquet, why can't we at least be civil to each other?"  
"Because you're trying to be the father to Keith's baby that he was to yours." she said forcefully, slamming her coffee mug down.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You think I don't know what you're doing? You're trying to make up for never being there for Lucas. You feel guilty that your brother raised your son, so now you want to be a part of his baby's life."  
"I am Lucas' father, and now that Keith isn't here..."  
"No." Karen interrupted, "Keith is his father. You are simply a part of my past I would rather forget."  
"Karen, Keith is never coming back. You need to understand that. He isn't here to help raise his child, and I am."  
"Oh? And what about when your own child needed raising? What's your excuse? You seem pretty alive to me."  
"I was scared, Ok? We were seventeen, still in high school!"  
"Haley's pregnant, and you don't see Nathan sleeping with other girls!"  
"Fine. Nathan's a better person than I am. I wasn't ready to become a parent with you."  
"But you were with Deb?" Karen said softly.  
"What did you say?" Dan frowned.  
"Why wasn't I enough? What was so good about Deb? We were both seventeen, both in high school, and you got both of us pregnant. But you married her. Took care of her. Raised her son. What about our son?"  
"I don't know."  
"That's what I thought. Now get out, I have work to do."

Tric

Peyton stood with a drink in her hand, watching Lucas talk to Brooke. Haley came up behind her, "Staring at him is not going to get you anywhere, you know."  
Peyton jumped, startled, "What are you talking about?"  
"Let's just say I think you should try again. You never know."  
"What am I supposed to do? He's talking to Brooke."  
"So? They're not together. Go ask him to dance, this is a good song."  
"You think I should?"  
"Go for it. No fear, like Derek said."  
Peyton took a deep breath, and looked across the room at the guy she loved. She sighed, "Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt."  
At the same time, on the other side of the room, Lucas was standing next to Brooke.  
"You should try talking to other people." she said.  
"What?"  
"You should ask her to dance."  
"Who?" Lucas was confused.  
"Peyton."  
Lucas looked over at Peyton, who was talking to Haley. She looked his way, and he gave her a small smile and a wave. "Why are you doing this, Brooke?"  
"Remember when we did that non-exclusive thing? You know, you date _someone?"  
_"Yeah. I also remember that it ended in a huge fight."  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Anyway, it was good for you. Just don't pick Rachel again. Pick Peyton. Go ask her to dance."  
Lucas' eyes widened, "Brooke, I don't know if I should."  
Brooke held up her hand. "No. We agreed to be friends, and that still stands after your...confession. And as your friend, I am telling you that you should date. So go."  
Lucas shrugged, "Ok." He turned to face Peyton, and she was facing him too. They walked towards each other until they met in the middle of the room. "Do you want to dance with me?" They said at the same time.  
Peyton laughed, "I would love to."  
Lucas held his hand out to her, and she took it. He drew her closer to him, until they were touching. Peyton laid her head on his shoulder.  
Brooke watched them with mixed emotions. She didn't notice Nathan beside her until he spoke, "What are they doing?"  
"What? Nothing." Brooke said, distractedly.  
"Really. Because it looks like they're dancing."  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess they are."  
"Are you...ok?"  
Brooke looked at Peyton and Lucas for a moment, then turned to Nathan. "I just don't want to get hurt anymore."

Tric

"How have you been since Derek left?" Lucas asked Peyton as they swayed together on the dance floor.  
"A little lonely, but I'm getting by. Why do people I love always leave?"  
"I'm still here."  
Peyton looked up at him, wishing that she could take back what she had said that night. 'I love you' had put a dent in their relationship, and she would rather have their friendship than that barrier between them.  
"And Derek didn't leave. There's a part of him in your heart, and he'll always be there. In a way, no one ever really leaves if you love them."  
She smiled sadly, "Thank you Lucas. You always know how to make me feel better. At least, temporarily."  
"I'm your friend, that's what I'm here for."  
Peyton stopped dancing and frowned slightly. "This is really hard for me to say, but I need to say it." She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. "I asked you to dance tonight because I wanted to make you see that we should be together. But when you were talking, I realized something. I may love you, and I may never get over that, but I can see that 'us' is never going to work. You're too good of a friend."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Lucas...I can't help how I feel, and I'm sorry that I took so long to say it, but I know that my chance passed a long time ago. You moved on, and I didn't want to accept that for a while, but now I see that I have to." she broke their embrace and stepped back. "Seeing you happy, even if it is with someone else, would make me happy. And maybe, eventually, I'll get over you. Give me time."  
"Why are you doing this, Peyton?"  
"Because I know you belong with someone else..." she began to cry, "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
Lucas put his hand to her mouth, "Shhhh...it's ok. Come here." He held his arms out to her, and she came to him. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her. "I'll always be here for you, Peyton, I promise."  
She sniffed, "I know you will. But now I have to be here for you. That means me telling you to go win back the love of your life. And this time, don't screw it up."

Tree Hill High

"Hey Mouth, where's Gigi?" Rachel said as she sat down next to him, put her arms on the table, and leaned closer.  
Mouth swallowed, "Uhhh...we sort of broke up."  
"Oh. So you're single now?" she smiled.  
"I guess."  
"Good." she got up and walked away. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, and bumped into Haley.  
"I saw that." Haley said accusingly.  
"What?"  
"I saw you talking to Mouth. And I can probably guess what you were talking about."  
"So?"  
"If you break his heart again, I swear to God..."  
"What are you going to do? Faint again?" Rachel smirked, tossed her hair, and before she left, she said, "Maybe I'll _catch_ ya later!"  
Haley's mouth dropped open, "That !"

Tree Hill High

This was it. The Tree Hill Ravens were playing the most important game of their lives. If they won, they would be State Champions. Everyone held their breath as Nathan prepared to make the final shot that could make or break the game. Haley stood with the rest of the cheerleaders, pom poms gripped in her now-sweaty hands.  
The ball left Nathan's hands, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The ball hit the rim, and everyone gasped, sure that it would fall out. Time stood still for a moment, but then the ball tipped in and the gym exploded with sound.  
Confetti rained down from the ceiling, "The Tree Hill Ravens are the new State Champions!" Mouth yelled into his microphone.  
Haley ran to Nathan, and he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and kissed her on the nose. "We really won! You did it, Nathan!" she was ecstatic.  
With the confetti falling down around them, Lucas walked up to Brooke, grabbed her, and kissed her as hard as he could. When they separated, Brooke stepped back and blinked, "Wow."  
"Brooke, I love you. I can't live without you, and I..."  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." Brooke wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with as much feeling as she could manage. "I love you too Lucas."  
"Really?"  
She nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Karen opened the front door, dropped her stuff in the entryway, and collapsed on the couch. Work had been stressful today, and all she wanted to do was lay there. She sighed when she heard the doorbell ring, not wanting to get up. When it rang three more times, she yelled, "All right! All right! I'm coming!"  
When she yanked the door open, there was a man standing on the porch. Raising one eyebrow, she said, "Can I help you?"  
"Uhhh...yeah. Package for a Miss Roe. Will you sign for it?"  
"Yes." He handed her a clipboard, and she searched it for a name to see who the package was from. When she found none, she signed it and gave it back.  
"Here ya go."  
She gave him a tight smile, "Thanks." Tucking the package under one arm, she shut the door with the other. "Who the hell is this from?" She wondered to herself. Setting it on the floor, she rummaged in a kitchen drawer for a knife. Karen cut the tape off and opened the top flaps.  
Inside, there was a white shirt box and a typed note.  
"Karen-this dress is for you. Wear it on Saturday, and meet me at Tric at seven. You decide where we go to dinner." she read.  
Reaching down for the shirt box, Karen pulled it open and found a beautiful green dress inside. She touched it, marveling at the fabric. She could guess who it was from, but now she was curious about what he could want.  
Karen held the dress up to herself, looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. "This is not going to fit me in a few months." She sighed, "Might as well make the most out of it now." In that moment, she decided to go to dinner, if not to find out who had sent the note, then to show off the dress.

Tree Hill High

"Surprise!" Brooke said, handing a piece of paper to Haley.  
"What's this?" Haley said, reading it, "A baby shower? I'm only five months pregnant."  
"So? We need a good party."  
"Oh, I see. I'm just an excuse to have a party."  
"Mmmmmm...yeah, pretty much. But you do get presents! Well, really the baby gets presents, but you do get to keep them until he's born!" Brooke gave her a thumbs up.  
Haley laughed, "Ok, fine. As long as I get presents."  
"Done. Oh, and bring Nathan too."  
"Aren't baby showers only for women?"  
"Not when I throw them, they aren't. With guys, it's more fun."  
"Gonna have to agree with you there."  
"See you tonight!" Brooke called over her shoulder as she pranced over to Lucas, "Hey baby!" She stood on her toes for a kiss.  
"I like hearing you say that." Lucas took both of her hands in his.  
"I liked saying it. Hold on, before I get too distracted, we're having a baby shower tonight for Haley. You are coming."  
"Baby shower?"  
"Yeah, tonight, at Tric."  
"Will there be guys other than me?"  
"Of course, silly!"  
"Then I'm there."  
Brooke grinned, and Lucas kissed both of her dimples, "I love you, boyfriend."  
"I like it when you say that, too."  
"Ooohh, I'm going to be late, gotta go!"  
"One more." Kissing her full on the lips, Lucas wrapped his arms around her.  
"Now I'm really gonna be late, but that was totally worth it." Brooke grabbed her bag and rushed off.

"So you and Lucas seem happy." Peyton said.  
"Yeah, we are." Brooke said as she climbed into Peyton's car. They were on their way to pick up a cake for Haley. "Are you ok with that?"  
"Please, Brooke, I'm fine." Peyton's blonde hair was whipped into a mess as they drove down the highway.  
"I know you, Peyton, and I know that tone of voice. You're not ok."  
"Well, what do you expect?"  
Brooke sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know. But I do know that nothing I can say can make you forget about this. You have to deal with it on your own."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I have feelings for Lucas, but you're right, nothing you say can change that. If he doesn't feel the same way back, that's my problem, not yours."  
"It is my problem; one, because he's my boyfriend, and two, because you're my friend. I'll try not to be so obviously with him around you, would that help?"  
"Thanks, Brooke."  
"You're welcome. Listen, don't be so bummed, you'll meet someone."  
"Yeah, and all those other someones I've had in the past three years were just trial versions."  
"Come on, there were some real feelings there. We're only in high school. You don't have to know what the rest of our lives is going to be like at this moment. Go on a few dates, have a good time. You never know what might happen, or who might show up."  
Peyton smiled, "Ok, I get the point. I'll...try to go out."  
"Promise?"  
"Pinky swear."

Tric

"Hey guys! They're here!" Brooke shouted as everyone milled around inside the club. As soon as they heard this, they rushed toward the door.  
Nathan and Haley walked in, holding hands, "Oh my God! You guys did this for me?" Haley gasped.  
"Yeah, baby, we love you." Brooke pulled her into a hug.  
"Hey, man, you're gonna be a dad soon." Lucas said to his brother, "Can you believe it?"  
Nathan looked over at Haley, who was beaming as she talked to Mouth, "No, I really can't. But if I did, I would be really glad that it was with Haley."  
Haley walked over to both of them, "I heard my name, are you guys talking about me again?"  
"You caught me, I just can't help it." Lucas said playfully.  
Haley swatted him on the arm, while Nathan said, "Hey, that's my wife you're talking about."  
Lucas glanced over at the bar, and seeing something he didn't expect, he turned to Nathan and Haley and said, "I'll see you guys later." He walked away from them, towards the bar.  
"Ma?"  
Karen turned around to see Lucas looking confusedly at her. "Oh! Hey, sweetie!"  
"Ma, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm...meeting someone for dinner."  
"Really? Who?"  
"I don't know."  
Lucas stared at her for a moment, "Oh...I'll leave you to that then."  
"Have fun at your party!"

Tric

Karen sat at the bar, staring at a glass of water. It was seven fifteen, and she was beginning to think that her misterious date was not going to show up. She glanced over at the kids and sighed, wising that she was going to their party, instead of sitting here waiting for someone who might not show up.  
Then, a hand reached down and tapped her on the shoulder, "Karen?"  
Karen looked up to see Dan standing above her, wearing a suit, and looking very nice. She smiled awkwardly, "Hello Dan. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, I'm a little moody because of...well, you know, the baby and all."  
"That's all right. Actually, I brought you here to see if I could lift your spirits a little bit."  
"The dress was a nice touch."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Surprisingly, yes."  
"Good," he offered his arm, and she took it, "Now why don't you tell me where you want to go for dinner."

Tric

"I have an idea!" Rachel said with an evil look in her eye, "Let's play a game. How about...Spin the Bottle?" She glanced around to see if anyone was willing to play.  
"How bout it, Hales? It is your party after all." Lucas asked Haley.  
Haley considered it for a moment, "Ok, we'll play, but we'll only do kisses on the cheek." she said with a meaningful look at Rachel.  
"Don't worry, I'll play fair." Rachel said.  
Brooke picked up an empty bottle of water and set it down on the stage, "Who's going to play?"  
Everyone said yes, except for Peyton, "I'll sit this one out." she replied.  
Brooke shrugged, and joined everyone else in a circle on the stage. "I'll go first!" she spun the bottle, and it stopped pointing to Nathan, "Ooo...a married man!" Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke leaned over to kiss Nathan on the cheek. The game went on, eventually leading to Mouth.  
When he spun, everyone held their breath to see who it would land on. When it stopped, their eyes went from the bottle, to Rachel. Rachel looked across the circle at Mouth, who's eyes were wide. She smiled, and scooted closer to him. He leaned in close, and just as he was about to kiss her cheek, she turned her head suddenly, making their lips meet.  
When they broke apart, Mouth gulped and sat there, in shock. Brooke cleared her throat, "Ok! I think that's the end of that game!" Everyone got up and went back to the dance floor. She cranked the music, and grabbed Rachel's arm.  
"What was that?" she demanded.  
"What?" Rachel said innocently.  
"Don't give me that, you know exactly what."  
Rachel shrugged, "So I kissed Mouth, so what?"  
"So I don't want to see you crush him again!"  
"I just wanted to see what it was like."  
Brooke looked at her for a minute, "Wait a second...you like him, don't you?"  
"No! What are you talking about?"  
Brooke laughed, "Yes! Yes you do! I know when you're lying, Rachel!"  
Rachel sighed, "Ok, so maybe a little."  
Brooke bit her lip, "Be good to him this time. He deserves someone who appreciates him."

Nathan and Haley's house

Nathan and Haley lay in bed, and Haley said, "Mmmm...you've really gotten good at that."  
Nathan rolled over onto his side to look at her, "What?"  
"Sex, dummy!"  
Haley laughed, and Nathan looked at his wife intently. When she looked at him, she noticed him staring at her, "What are you looking at?"  
"You. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Haley. I'm so lucky that you're in my life. And I know that you've been worried about the baby, but you're going to be a great mom. As long as we have each other, we'll be ok."  
"Oh, Nathan. I love you so much." She took his hands in hers, and leaned over to kiss him. "Things have been a little crazy, but...oh!"  
Nathan sat up, worried, "What happened? Are you ok?"  
Haley smiled, "No, I'm fine. I just...I felt the baby kick?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Here..." she put Nathan's hand on her belly, "Can you feel it?"  
"I can..." Nathan grinned, "That's my son?"  
"That's our son."


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation

"Best wishes and good luck to the class of 2006!" Cheers went up and hugs went around.

"So you did it." Rachel came up to Brooke.

"Yeah, and I didn't even have to cheat." Brooke said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ok, I underestimated your ability to charm a teacher into passing you. But you gotta give me credit for trying to help you."

"Thank you, Rachel. Really."

"Hey babe." Lucas came up to both of them.

"Well hey yourself." Rachel smirked.

"Down, girl." Brooke grabbed Lucas, and he put his arm around her. "Yikes, sweetie, you look you're gonna burst!" Brooke said to Haley as she and Nathan walked over.

"Gee, thanks. You're so supportive." Haley said sarcastically.

"Eh, ignore her, she's just jealous that she doesn't have a so obviously pregnant belly." Lucas said, and Haley glared at him.

Mouth walked up behind Rachel, put his hands over eyes, and said, "Guess who?"

Rachel squealed, pulled him close and kissed him. Haley looked at the couple and was glad that they had worked things out. Both Mouth and Rachel had transformed since they had gotten together. Mouth had a new-found confidence, and Rachel had mellowed out. She was still Rachel, but a slightly nicer version.

"And here's the last of our pack." Brooke said as Peyton walked up to them, followed by a very cute guy.

"Hi everyone." Peyton smiled, "This is who I've been telling you about, meet Caleb Reid."

"Hey." Caleb said with a little wave.

"Not bad." Brooke murmured to Peyton. "Where did you get him?"

"I took your advice, I saw him at the record store and asked him out. But this one's mine."

Brooke shrugged, "Fair enough."

Karen popped up, holding a camera. "Ok, picture everyone!"

"Aw, Ma!" Lucas groaned.

"Oh, come on, here everyone scrunch in."

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Mouth, and Peyton all bunched up in a huddle, trying to avoid each other's toes, and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Beach

"It's now officially summer, and that means we are now officially a summer romance." Brooke said as she and Lucas walked along the sand.

"Do I get to keep you at the end of summer?"

"Of course." Brooke put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Brooke…"

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about?" Lucas said seriously.

She looked at him, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's perfect. You're perfect."

"Then what?"

Lucas reached into his back pocket, pulled out something, and got down on one knee. Brooke gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I love you, Brooke. I know we've had our ups and downs, maybe more than the average couple, but we're here now, and that's all that matters. I'm here with you. You're my dream, my everything. We're meant to be together, and I'm the guy for you. You're my Pretty Girl. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke looked at him, "Yes!" she said softly

"Really?"

"Yes! I will marry you." Brooke said, laughing. She threw her arms around him, and he picked her up and spun her around. They fell into the sand, and she rolled on top of him, and they kissed. Her eyes shining, she said, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Karen's Café

"He asked you to _marry_ him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Ooo, and look what I got!" Brooke held out her hand to show off her ring.

Rachel looked at it, "Not bad."

"So when are you having the wedding?" Peyton said.

"Mmmm…something like…next month?" Brooke said, biting her lip and waiting for their reaction.

"Next month?! How are you going to plan a wedding in a month?" Haley stared at her.

"Well I was kind of hoping you guys would help me, since you all happen to be my bridesmaids. And no drunken speeches, Rachel." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. But don't make me wear a pink dress with puffy sleeves."

"You actually think I would allow a dress like that at my wedding? You obviously don't know me that well."

"Well, if you are going to get this done by next month, we are going to have to get started, and that means…dress shopping!" Peyton said, "Hmmm, normally that wouldn't excite me, but I think I can make an exception."

"You are not making the dresses for your own wedding, missy." Haley said. "Everyone free tomorrow?"

"I think I can make some space in my oh-so-busy schedule." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Good. We are going to find Brooke a wedding dress."


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton's house

Brooke was lying on the bed, playing with a shirt that had been lying on a chair. "So how are you and Caleb doing?" she said, drawing out his name.

Peyton shrugged, "We're fine, I guess."

Brooke sat up, "Ok, spill. What's he like? Is he a good kisser? I need some details here!"

"He's…nice. And, yes." Peyton said, laughing.

"That's all I get?"

"For now, yes. I'm not really sure where it's going."

"Why? He's cute!"

"Yeah…he is. But we're starting college in a few months. I don't want a long distance relationship."

Brooke sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face, "Peyton, listen, you've found someone you really like. Don't let him get away! Plus, you've already introduced him to your friends. That's a big deal, right? It has to count for something."

"I guess it does." Peyton looked at Brooke for a minute, "I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Lucas."

"Oh, Peyton…"

"No, I really am. I want to be here for you."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. I want to be here for you too, and that's why I'm telling you to not let Caleb go. At least stick it out for the rest of the summer, then see where you are in the fall. You might change your mind."

"Ok, fine. You know, you're not as dumb as you look." Peyton said jokingly.

"Hey!" Brooke threw a pillow at her.

Peyton stuck her tongue out, "I can't believe you're getting married in a few weeks."

"I can't believe we all graduated high school!" Brooke shrugged, "God, it seems like last week was when I first met Lucas, and now…he's going to be my husband."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Nathan? Can I ask you something?" Brooke said as they walked along the street.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, since my parents seem to be MIA, and I don't think my father will come to the wedding, would you….maybe…" Brooke wrung her hands, unsure of how to say what she wanted to.

"I'd love to give you away at your wedding Brooke." Nathan said.

She looked immensely relieved, "Really? Thanks, Nathan."

"Sure. That's what friends are for." They were quiet for a moment, then Nathan sniffled.

Brooke looked at him, shocked, "What's wrong?"

Nathan sniffed again, "It's nothing. Just….my Brookie's all grown up and getting married!"

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke playfully hit him on the arm.

Nathan flinched, "Ow! Ok, ok! I'll stop!"

"You better, or else you'll be in big trouble Mister!" She stuck her finger in his face.

"Uh huh, and what, exactly, could you do?" Nathan glanced down at her, "Wave some pom-poms at me?"

"Hey, just because I'm a cheerleader, does not mean I'm weak. I could totally kick your ass. Haley's a cheerleader too, by the way. And speaking of Haley, what I could do to you is tell her that you forgot to pick up the groceries that she asked you to."

Nathan's eyes widened, "Shit! I forgot! I gotta go!" He rushed over to where his car was parked.

"Ok! Just leave me here! That's fine, I'll walk!" Brooke called after him as she watched him drive off. She crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face. "Humph. Men."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas and Brooke walked down the street, hand in hand. In his other hand, Lucas carried a cup of chocolate ice cream. He dropped Brooke's hand for a moment to scoop some into him mouth, and then into hers.

"Yum." Brooke smiled and kissed him, leaving a chocolate smudge above his upper lip. She laughed, and reached up to wipe it off.

Lucas took the spoon and wiped ice cream onto her nose. "Hey!" she said.

"Payback." He smirked, "But I have a better way of getting if off." He leaned down and kissed her nose, removing the ice cream.

Brooke leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "So how does it feel to know that tonight is our last night as single people?"

Lucas shrugged, "You know, I think it feels pretty good."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"Lucas, of course you would have. You would have had Peyton. Or, possibly Rachel."

"Ha, very funny. Let me remind you that those were both your ideas. But really, _we_ wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"It takes two to tango."

Lucas considered this for a minute, and then nodded. "True. I might be Peyton's Superman when she needs saving, but someday she won't anymore. But you…I will always be your one and only, because I'll always need someone to love."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun streaming in the window woke Brooke up. She lay in bed for a moment, savoring the peacefulness. Rachel popped her head into the room, "Good, you're up."

"Mmm…maybe. I'm thinking about just falling back to sleep."

"Oh, no you don't. You're getting married today, missy. You are getting up right this second. Come on, I made you breakfast."

"Rachel, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, really, I had it delivered, but who cares."

Brooke laughed, "That's not the same thing."

"Whatever. There's food on the table, isn't there?"

"Ok, ok. You win." Brooke said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

Together, they walked into the kitchen, where there were boxes scattered on the counter tops. "I didn't know what you wanted, so take your pick. There's…eggs, pancakes, French toast, just plain toast, and bagels." Rachel said, pointing to each box as she named it.

Brooke contemplated for a moment, then picked up a plated, piled some pancakes onto it, and dug into them.

"Peyton and Haley are supposed to be here in like, two hours, so you better get your ass moving."

"Mmmfff…" Brooke said with her mouth full. She swallowed, then tried again, "Relax. Don't stress so much."

"I have to for the both of us, since you don't seem to care if you look like crap for your own wedding." Rachel called from the hallway.

Brooke looked down at herself, "Hey! I do not look like crap!"

Coming back into the kitchen, Rachel just looked at her, "You haven't seen your hair." She grabbed the plate from Brooke, and tossed a towel at her. "Ok, you're done, now go take a shower."

"Ok ok! Jeeze, could you be any pushier?" Brooke glared at her.

"Yes, actually I could. But you don't want to that side of me. Now go get ready for your wedding!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Knock knock." Brooke appeared in the doorway of Peyton's dressing room.

Peyton turned around to see Brooke dressed in her wedding dress, complete with the veil. "God, Brooke, you look beautiful."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. But there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No. But…I do have a present for you."

"Brooke, you're getting married, people are supposed to give you presents, not the other way around."

Brooke shrugged, "I know, but I thought that you would like this. I know it means a lot to you…so, I thought, what the hell?" She looked over her shoulder, "Ok, you can come in now."

Brooke watched Peyton's face go from confused to overjoyed as she Derek stepped into the room, decked out in his uniform.

Peyton gasped, and seemed at a loss for words, "Oh my God…"

"Is that all you can say?"

Derek walked over and they hugged. "How have you been?"

"Better, thanks to you." Peyton smiled at him. "Brooke, how can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to. He's your brother, I think you should see him more than once a year."

"Well, thank you. And…thank you for including me in your wedding. I know I haven't made things exactly easy for you and Luke. But despite my hardest efforts, you two really do belong together."


	10. Chapter 10

The day that Lucas had been waiting for was finally here. He was about to make a commitment to the girl he gave his heart away to a long time ago. He looked in the mirror, and looking back at him was someone he never thought he would see. The person he saw was in love. He never thought he would meet someone who could make him feel the way Brooke did.

"Luke?" Nathan poked his head in. "You ready? They're waiting outside for you."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Lucas took one look at himself and followed Nathan out the door.

Waiting for him were his parents. "Oh, sweetie, you look so handsome!" Karen said with tears in her eyes, "My baby is getting married!"

"Son, I'm so proud of you. I'm proud to call you my son." Dan pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Thanks, mom…dad."

"Come on, it's almost time to start." Karen pulled on his hand, and lead him into the church.

"I'll see you later, man, I'm going to get Brooke." Nathan said as he walked away.

Lucas entered the church accompanied by his parents, and saw everyone who loved him turn to look at him. As he passed Derek, Lucas gave him a small smile and a nod. He lead Karen and Dan up to the front pew, where they sat. He arrived at the alter, where Skills and Mouth already stood.

As he turned to face the door, Lucas took a deep breath, and prepared himself to meet his bride.


	11. Chapter 11

"You ready?" Nathan asked Brooke as he stood beside her.

Brooke took a deep breath, and nodded, "Yeah."

Peyton, Haley, and Rachel stood waiting by the doors, prepared to start their walk. Haley squeezed Brooke's arm, and said, "Don't worry, once you get up there, everything will fall into place."

The music started, and Nathan offered Brooke his arm. "Here we go."

The girls walked through the doors and down the aisle. Lucas was at the alter, craning his neck to see Brooke. When she appeared, arm in arm with Nathan, all Lucas could do was smile. She looked as beautiful now as she did the first day he met her. She truly took his breath away.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Brooke and Nathan separated, and Nathan took his place behind Lucas with Mouth and Skills. Brooke stepped up and faced Lucas. "This is it." She said breathlessly, and smiled at him.

The ceremony started, and the couple began to read their vows. Lucas turned, got his ring and note card from Nathan, and started to read. Brooke stared into Lucas' eyes, feeling things that she never imagined she could.

"You are beautiful. You are smart, and funny, and witty, and everything that I could ever ask for. I'm ready to marry you. I'm ready to show the world what you mean to me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you. It turns out that I am the guy for you, no matter how long it took us to figure that out. I love you, Brooke Davis, and there's no one I would rather spend my life with than you."

With that, Lucas slid the ring onto Brooke's finger, and Brooke reached for her speech.

"Lucas, you have always been there for me, even when I'm mad at you. You've forgiven me for things even when I couldn't forgive myself. You have become part of me, and that part isn't meant for anyone but you. I'm ready to give part of myself to you, permanently. That means forever, with you, because I love you."

She took Lucas' hand and placed the ring. Then, they heard the words that they had been waiting so long for, "…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, this is the last chapter! I didn't want to end it, and it was really hard for me to come up with the perfect ending, but every good thing must come to an end, right? Melissa, thank you so much for sticking with me! Thank you everyone who read this, it was good to know that someone enjoys my writing. I hope that you'll check out my other stories too! Thanks so much for reading!

3 Rachel

After the wedding, everyone piled into their respective cars and drove to the reception hall. They sat down to dinner, and Brooke and Lucas were at the center of it all, looking happily at each other. Lucas was in a mild state of shock. He had never thought that the girl he had found naked in the backseat of his car would turn into the love of his life and eventually his wife.

Nathan stepped up to a microphone. He tapped it to get everybody's attention. "Uh, as the best man, I guess I'm kind of obligated to make a speech or something." He turned to look at the couple. "Lucas, man, I know that we didn't start off as the best of friends, but through three wonderful girls, we were kind of forced together. Because of them, I got to know my brother and now I can't imagine life without him. So here's to Lucas and Brooke, I wish them the best of luck." He raised his glass to cheers.

Nathan stepped over to Brooke and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance? I know I'm not your dad, but I did walk you down the aisle."

With a glance at Lucas to see if this was all right, Brooke said, "Of course Nathan." Together, they walked onto the dance floor. "My Girl" began to play over the speakers, and Brooke laughed. Nathan gave her a twirl as other people began to filter onto the floor. Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Lucas. "Can I cut in?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Nathan said, and wandered off to find Haley. Lucas drew Brooke in close and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You are my girl, Brooke. You always have been, and you always will be."

The End


End file.
